Las cinco etapas del duelo
by Andrea'Ab
Summary: Harry/Draco. Negación, Ira, depresión... ¿Cuantas cosas tendría que pasar para darse cuenta de lo que sentía por Harry? ¿No bastaba con torturarse por el recuerdo de una borrachera? "Es amor, Draco" . "Jódete, Pansy"
1. Negación

Los personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias: **Este fanfic contiene slash / yaoi. Relación hombre con hombre.

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, he aqui otra creación a mis manos. Espero de verdad de verdad que les guste porque estoy haciendo un esfuerzo para poder escribir algo decente. En fin, 'Las cinco etapas del duelo' son las fases por las que pasa una persona antes de aceptar lo que le ha sucedido. Se tratará más sobre Draco que de Harry, eso es seguro.

Bueno bueno, basta. Denle una oportunidad.

* * *

**Las cinco etapas del duelo.**

**_Negación._**

_¡Zum!_

La mano de Hermione se abría paso hacia arriba tan rápido que parecía que cortaba el aire con sus dedos.

―_Mgh… Harry- susurró, con la boca debajo de su lóbulo mientras lo miraba intensamente. El aliento –a alcohol- cayendo sobre su hombro fue suficiente para que la parálisis que no se había dado cuenta que tenia, desapareciera en ese instante. Y recordaba claramente como había arqueado la espalda mientras…_

―Porque son maestros de la metamorfosis. Para lograr las transfiguraciones instantáneas es….- La voz de Hermione sonaba distante, como si estuviera en otra habitación…

_  
La habitación –ó donde quiera que estuvieran - tenía unas grandes y cerradas ventanas. El calor lo asfixiaba, pero no precisamente el del ambiente. El aire violento se deslizaba por todo su cuerpo y le despojaba de toda preocupación, de todo problema, de toda prenda…_

―_Qué rayos haces- deliberó con la máxima coherencia que logró sacarle a su cabeza. Más para él mismo que para su acompañante. No era una pregunta. No sabía exactamente por qué lo había dicho, incluso con las gafas puestas su vista era nublada y no podía concentrarse, no podía unir suceso con suceso. Lo único de lo que era consciente era de alguien…_

―Muy correcto, Señorita Granger. No me complace decir que no me ha dicho nada que no supiera.

"Entonces para qué pregunta" pensó Hermione, quien sonrió con suficiencia.

―Sin embargo, sí me complace saber que usted realmente está estudiada. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor.- La profesora McGonagall sonrió- Y aunque los principios de "Transformaciones" hayan tenido tiempo de ser entendidos en sus primeros cursos….

_  
El vaivén sonaba con un 'plap' cada pocos segundos. No podía hilar nada y su cabeza estaba confusa. Sólo podía sentirlo dentro. Muy adentro. Más adentro… Más, joder. Más…_

―…no queremos un mal resultado. ¿Cierto? Ahora mas que nada, ustedes, deben de valorar la importancia que conlleva. No basta con oírme hablar.- dijo mirando fijamente a Seamus Finnigan, quien hizo una mueca al ser sorprendido garabateándose la mano-¿Alguien podría explicarme…

_  
―No se te va a olvidar, ahg, nunca…- afirmó el otro sujetándolo firmemente de las caderas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, casi al mismo ritmo de su pelvis.  
Harry se estremeció. ¿Dónde rayos estaban sus lentes? El movimiento involuntario que de repente controlaba su tórax le hacía rasparse la piel con la pared. El vello de su pecho estaba enredándose y las gotas de sudor caían imparables…_

McGonagall hizo un esfuerzo descomunal para no rodar los ojos.

―Por eso mismo, señor Finnigan.

―¿No me dará puntos por participar?- preguntó incrédulo.

―Eso fue más una interrupción.

El salón estalló en risas.

―_Mgh…- gimió ronco_

―_Ah.- su voz sonaba suplicante._

_Recargó su frente en la nuca de Harry. Las puntas del cabello rubio golpearon su cuello, mojadas, ansiosas. Y se adhirieron a su piel tal como Draco en su interior._

―Y tal parece que algunos han olvidado que en las clases se pone atención. ¿No es asi, Señor Potter?

_―Draco- pronunció sin pensarlo. Salió como un grito, como si ya estuviera esperando a salir. En ese momento desplegó todo su cuerpo hacia atrás, obligando a Malfoy a erguirse, arañó la pared con fiereza…_

―¿Señor Potter?- tenía el entrecejo fruncido, impaciente.

_Se empujó contra él una vez más, por pura reacción. Draco soltó algo que parecía un gruñido, y Harry casi podía asegurar que se había rasgado la garganta haciéndolo. Entonces lo sintió. El muchacho rubio había terminado dentro de él._

―¡Señor Potter!- gritó en frente de su asiento

Harry parpadeó, tenia las manos sudorosas y sentía las mejillas calientes. ¿Y por que McGonagall estaba gritando en frente de él…?

―Me temo que tendrá que hacerme un ensayo sobre los animagos de treinta y cinco centímetros. Para el Lunes, independientemente de los deberes que deje a lo largo de la semana.

―Eh…- balbuceó, mirando instintivamente a Ron, quien tenía una cara de "Te lo buscaste, hermano" a más no poder. Entonces dirigió su vista a su amiga, la cuál señaló a la profesora con los ojos e hizo un movimiento con la cabeza que parecía significar "Di algo"― Eh…- miró a McGonagall- Sí, profesora. Lo siento.

**~ò~**

―¿Qué te pasa, Harry? – preguntó Hermione cuando se dirigían al comedor.

―Nada. – mintió

―Sabes que nos puedes contar todo lo que te pasa. ¿Cierto? – Harry la miró mosqueado- ¿Tiene que ver con tu cicatriz?

―¿Qué?- por primera vez, se sorprendió al oír sobre Voldemort. Hermione se extrañó.- No. No es eso…

―¿Entonces?

―Simplemente estaba pensando en otra cosa y… me distraje.

―¿Se puede saber en qué?

―Uy.- Ron golpeó con el codo a Harry- De seguro en lo que pasó antes de regresar a Hogwarts. ¿No es así, niño-que-vivió-virgen-hasta-los-dieciséis?

Hermione abrió mucho la boca.

―¡Harry!- exclamó por fin

―¡Eso es mentira, Mione! – se excusó- Es que el fin de semana pasé un largo tiempo en el caldero chorreante y…

―¿Y…?- insistió ella.

―No sé. No me acuerdo.

― Harry, ¿te embriagaste?

―Por supuesto, si "embriagar" es derivado de "bragas".

―¡Ron! Harry nunca ha estado con ninguna chica ¿Verdad que no?- y lo miró insistente.

―No.- contestó, la castaña sonrió triunfante.-…que yo sepa.

Ella lo miró ofendida y Ron soltó un "¡Ja!", entonces Hermione lo reprendió con un sermón acerca de lo estúpido que había sido su juego de palabras. Pero Harry sí sabía, y sabía que él no había perdido la virginidad con una mujer.

Harry y Draco parecían esforzarse en evitarse. Entonces, cuando Harry encontraba su cabellera rubia entre la multitud, repentinamente se entusiasmaba en charlar con sus amigos. Y a su vez, cuando Draco distinguía esa revoltosa cabellera negra, junto con unas gafas de mal gusto y ese uniforme siempre tan mal puesto, dirigía sus insultos a cualquiera que estuviese en frente de él. Aunque ese alguien casi siempre fuera Pansy.

Septiembre dio paso a Octubre con una atmósfera tranquila. Ellos habían logrado evitarse, e incluso nadie parecía darse cuenta de que ni siquiera peleaban. Era obvio su intento de repelerse. Era tan obvio, que Harry estaba paranoico. Era tan obvio, que Draco temía delatarse.  
Esa tensión tenía que terminarse. Y pronto.

**~ó~**

Fue a mediados de Octubre, saliendo de la clase de pociones, que ocurrió el inevitable encuentro

―No me vengas con eso ahora, te advertí que yo no haría…¡Argh!- Draco soltó un bufido cuando algún brazo torpe chocó contra el suyo y le hizo tirar el libro que llevaba en las manos.- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!

El rubio se agachó rápidamente –y fastidiado- a recoger el ejemplar que un momento antes había estado en sus palmas. Pero quien había tropezado con él tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo, entonces el contacto visual fue totalmente inexcusable.

―Potter.- pronunció con un deje de desprecio, quieto con las manos sobre la pasta.

―Malfoy- contestó. Y se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Su mano estaba reposando en el aire a unos escasos milímetros de la mano de Draco, puesto que se había dispuesto a pedir perdón y recoger lo que su torpeza había provocado. Sí, pero todo eso antes de que se diera cuenta de quién se trataba.

―Tenemos que hablar. – pronunció el de cabello azabache con la vista fija en sus ojos.

"Estúpido Potter y sus aires de grandeza". Pensó Draco.

Él levantó la mirada, arrogante, tomó el libro y se puso en pie. Harry lo imitó.

―No hay nada de qué hablar.- lo miró desafiante

―Sí hay- Harry miró alrededor para darse cuenta que todos los estaban ignorando. Perfecto.- Mira, Draco…

―Malfoy.

―Malfoy- rodó los ojos― Esto de pretender que no ha pasado nada me está hartando. Necesito que aclaremos las cosas.

―No. – contestó, acercando su rostro― ¿Qué te voy a aclarar? ¿De qué tienes dudas? Pareces una colegiala enamorada, Potter, en verdad que sí. Lo que pasó no…

―Sólo para que lo sepas, tú fuiste quien comenzó todo. ¿No lo recuerdas? "Mm, Potter, no tienes ni idea de cuanto…"

―No te atrevas a terminar.― lo amenazó con el índice, pero tenía cierto toque de gracia ya que repentinamente sus mejillas se habían tornado rosas.

Lo miró con algo de inseguridad, pero de pronto comenzó a caminar y fue abriendose paso entre los estudiantes. Después de unos cuantos pasos volteó y miró a Harry con gesto despectivo mientras alzaba las cejas, esperando. Harry miró alrededor, se excusó diciendo que había olvidado que tenía unos asuntos pendientes y se encaminó detrás del rubio.

Cuando dobló en una esquina se encontró perdido, ¿Dónde rayos se había metido? ¿Acaso todo había sido una broma pesada? Frunció el ceño, confundido, y avanzó con pasos indecisos en el pasillo, que estaba vacío - ignorando todos los cuadros parlantes-.

Sintió como una mano se aferraba bruscamente de lo primero que alcanzaba, en este caso, la manga de su túnica, y lo tironeaba con fuerza al interior de un aula vacía.

―¡Joder! Que me has dado un susto de muerte. ¡Por lo menos pudiste haberme esperado!

―Claro, y que creyeran que tengo un amorío con el Niño-que-vivió

-¿Eh?

―Para ser un héroe eres lento- dijo alzando una ceja― El señor tenebroso ha de haber cometido errores enormes cómo para que aun sigas vivo.

― Cierra el pico marica.

―Ay Potter. ¿Debo recordarte cómo y donde se metieron las cosas exactamente?- pronunció como si aquello hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo, provocando que Harry se sintiera repentinamente intimidado. Suspiró― ¿Qué es eso tan importante que debemos aclarar?

Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

Necesitaba saber si Draco había estado pensando en aquello, saber si le afectaba tanto como él. La verdad es que sí se había planteado esa pregunta, pero diablos, nunca se imaginó haciéndola realmente. Ahora estaba parado como un idiota en frente suyo. Como una jodida colegiala enamorada.

Por su parte, Draco empezaba a conocer las distintas fases del nerviosismo. Aunque por fuera mostrara seguridad, por dentro era un lío. No sabía en qué pensar, y estaba aburriéndose del silencio de Potter, sólo lograba confundirlo más.

―Lo que quiero decir es- apretó los dientes- …bueno, ambos sabemos lo que pasó y a decir verdad – se acomodó las gafas sin saber de qué hablaba- Me tiene turbado el hecho de que…

―¿Acaso eras virgen antes de lo que pasó?- interrumpió, ignorándolo por completo.

―¿Qué? –parpadeó―¿Tú no?- preguntó, tratando de disimular lo más que podía.

―Claro que no. A mí me gustan las mujeres.

Algo hirvió dentro de Harry. Algo que se fue expandiendo por sus venas, y que le hacía querer golpear a Malfoy. Muy fuerte.

―Piérdete- soltó sin pensar.

―¿Qué te pasa? ¿Para eso me hiciste perder mi tiempo? – bramó molesto.

―Es que no eres más que un imbécil. Contigo no se puede hablar.

―Mira, Potter, lo nuestro no fue ninguna declaración de amor, y lo sabes. No se qué esperas de mi, pero no te lo voy a dar.

Draco sintió algo lastimoso en el pecho al decir eso. ¿Pero por qué? Lo que decía era cierto. Él nunca se enamoraría de Harry Potter.

Mierda.

Lo había pensado.

Se había incluido en una oración que unía "Harry Potter" con el verbo "enamorar."

Había dado el primer paso a su perdición.

―Demonios…- maldijo por lo bajo mirando a ningún punto en concreto.

― Sólo…- se aclaró la garganta- Sólo quería asegurarme de que no volverá a pasar. Y de paso, aclarar…

―¿Por qué habría de volver a pasar, Potter?

―…que, si ninguno de los dos tenemos intención de repetirlo, entonces esta tensión tonta debe desaparecer.

Draco no contestó nada a aquello, pues sabia que Harry tenía razón. Sí había una tensión tonta entre ellos, y no era de las que se sentía cuando se miraban con odio, era de las que sentían por recordar lo que habían hecho y tocado-y-lamido-y-mordido-y-metido-y-chupado.

Asintió con los ojos cerrados. Siempre lo había odiado y ahora era el culpable de que dudara sobre su sexualidad. ¿Por qué tenían que cambiar las cosas?

―Supongo que eso es todo.- dijo Harry.

―…Bien.

―Bien.

Y evitaron sus miradas durante unos segundos. Eso resultaba tan… incómodo.

El moreno fue el primero en salir, y no se vieron a los ojos. Entonces Draco se quedó irreprochablemente solo y confundido.

Él nunca podría enamorarse de Harry Potter, ¿cierto?

¿Cierto?

**~ò~**

_Continuará..._

* * *

Y bien, ¿que tal? Si llegaste hasta aqui debe ser buena señal.  
Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir o lanzar es bien recibida.

:D

Quería dejar mas espacio entre los párrafos pero creo que no se puede x_x . O simplemente soy muy torpe.

Oh, y prometo que es el unico capitulo en donde les cansaré la vista con la cursiva del flashback.  
Anyway, de verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado ^^

xoxo


	2. Ira

**Gracias por los reviews :D Aqui está el segundo capítulo.**

* * *

**Las cinco etapas del duelo.**

_**Ira**_

Draco había pasado una mala noche. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y unas ojeras amenazaban con acentuarse si no descansaba pronto, además sufría una jaqueca terrible por no haber dormido en sabrá Dios cuántas horas. El gran comedor estaba medio lleno. Vamos, ¿quién se levanta temprano un fin de semana? Y él estaba de mal humor. _¿Por qué no podía estar medio vacío?_

―Oye, ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Blaise mientras se sentaba a su lado.

―Perfectamente- contestó rodando los ojos

―Hey, Draco…

-¿Qué quieres Vincent?-

―Por ahí andan murmurando que te vieron en El Caldero Chorreante con…

―¡Cállate la boca, estúpido gordo!

―¿Qué, qué? – cuestionó Blaise divertido mientras mordía una manzana

―Sólo digo lo que escuché- se excusó Crabbe encogiéndose de hombros

―¡Pues entonces cállate los oídos!

El chico de piel morena soltó una carcajada y Vincent se sonrojó inevitablemente.

―Creo que eso estará difícil, Draco. Además Vincent no tiene la culpa… Dime, ¿Qué fue lo que oíste?

―Que lo vieron antes de entrar a Hogwarts con…

―¡Suficiente! Me largo.- exclamó Draco visiblemente molesto- No tengo por qué andar oyendo cada uno de los rumores que inventan sobre mí.

Dejó caer sonoramente sus cubiertos, los cuales hicieron estrépito al chocar contra el plato y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de cubrirse las orejas ante un sonido tan molesto.

Es que ese día todo era molesto. Era molesto el Sol que se asomaba por las ventanas, y era molesto ese estúpido olor a pan que venía seguramente de la mesa de los Hufflepuff. ¿Por qué tenían que tener siempre un desayuno tan común?

Alcanzó a escuchar cómo Crabbe le contaba a Blaise algo sobre él y sobre una niña de saber qué casa que casualmente era de cabello oscuro y utilizaba unas gafas horribles.

Se preguntó si sería guapa.

Oh, mierda. Tenía que dejar de pensar en él. Es más, a partir de ese momento se declaraba oficialmente libre de cualquier pensamiento que tuviera que ver con Harry. Es decir, con Potter. Porque para él seguía siendo Potter, no tenía nada que ver con que…bueno, ya saben.

Se sorprendió a si mismo cuando se encontró caminando impulsivamente hacia los exteriores. Había bulla en el campo de quidditch. Genial, más ruido y olores extraños, pero… quizá sería el momento adecuado para distraerse.

Se sentó en una de las primeras hileras de las gradas mientras buscaba a los jugadores con la mirada.

¿Por qué tenía que seguirlo a todas partes?

Ese rojo ostentoso no podía ser de otra casa más que de Gryffindor. Y Draco deseó con todas sus fuerzas que repentinamente el color de los uniformes hubiera cambiado. Apretó a los ojos y contó hasta diez… No podía perder el control, no dejaría que su malhumor lo obligara a hacer cosas de las que se arrepentiría después y… Ahí esaba Potter.

Le daba vueltas al campo como si fuera un paseo que hiciera diario. ¿Por qué tenía tan poca gracia en todo lo que hacía? Draco se mordió los labios y se preguntó como es que habían terminado en semejante sesión de cama.

De repente el chico de gafas comenzó a descender en picada –si, esa jugada que siempre le salía tan bien- , seguramente persiguiendo la pequeña bola dorada. El cabello comenzó a mecérsele hacia atrás exageradamente y… ¿Por qué se había detenido? Oh… Probablemente había sido una falsa alarma. Tanteó el terreno con la mirada y se lanzó fugaz hacia el otro extremo, esquivando las bludgers. Ese repentino cambio de velocidad provocó que el uniforme se le adhiriera al cuerpo y de repente los músculos en sus brazos tenían forma y, joder, ¿siempre apretaba las piernas así cuando volaba? Mmm… Tendría que verlo jugar más seguido.

Harry dio un giro hacia la derecha y persiguió la snitch que se burlaba de él a sólo unos cuantos metros. Se inclinó en su escoba y estiró el brazo, se recargó tanto que parecía que estaba follándose a la Saeta de Fuego. Sí, eso era. Volaba como si estuviera jodiéndose a la puta escoba.

Frenó bruscamente mientras sostenía la snitch. Pero en vez de lucir altanero tenía un aspecto como de... alivio. . Draco observó como descendió una distancia corta a la vez que el resto del equipo lo vitoreaba diciéndole cosas como: "_Bien hecho, Harry_"_, _ó "_Sigue así, compañero_"_._

Ni que fuera tan impresionante. ¿Cuánto había tardado? ¿Diez minutos? ¿Siete minutos? Ok. Cuatro minutos y medio. Nada del otro mundo. Estaba ocupado echándole maldiciones con la mente cuando de pronto Harry lo miró, frunció el ceño durante un segundo y sonrió tanto que Draco casi pudo verle las muelas.

¿Qué había sido eso?

El rubio cerró la boca. Oh, joder. _Cerró la boca_. Había estado babeando por Potter y no se había dado cuenta. Y lo peor es que Harry sí lo había hecho.

Joder y mil veces joder. Sus manos se volvieron puños y su frente se llenó de arrugas. Ahora sí estaba enfadado. ¿Por qué Potter se burlaba de él así? ¿Acaso le estaba provocando?

_De seguro se muere por hacerlo otra vez. _Se dijo a sí mismo. Si, seguramente lo único que hacía era llamar su atención para poder repetir lo que habían hecho. Pero él no sucumbiría, Oh, no señor. Lo que pasaba era que nadie podía resistirse al encanto Malfoy, y Harry no era la excepción.

Había pasado una semana desde que habían acordado olvidarlo todo. Pero Draco estaba seguro de que Harry lo estaba provocando a propósito.

Claro, según Harry-soy-irresistible-Potter, Draco se había tragado el cuento del lunes cuando "accidentalmente" se le había caído la pluma tan cerca de su asiento y también "accidentalmente" le había obligado a observar como se torneaban sus glúteos cuando se agachaba. Porque "obligado" era la palabra correcta, y eso era lo que había hecho. Porque durante esos segundos, el campo visual de Draco se había limitado a su trasero.

Y ni hablar del diluvio que se presentó el jueves. Ese día cuando el muy bastardo entró al comedor con la túnica colgando en un brazo y la ropa empapada, el cabello goteándole, riéndose a unas carcajadas que teñían su cara de rosa y la camisa tan pegada al cuerpo que parecía una segunda piel. Una traslúcida, estorbosa e inútil piel.

¿Por qué tenía ese efecto en él?

¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto?

Miró como el de cabello azabache se reunía con su equipo, cuando de pronto comenzó a decir algo y parecía explicarlo con las manos. Entonces algunos asintieron y unos cuantos le dieron palmadas en la espalda y continuaron entrenando mientras él sostenía la escoba con una mano y se retiraba caminando.

¿A dónde iba? ¿Y por qué? ¿Se sentía mal? ¿Acaso estaba enfermo? _Maldición, debo dejar de hacer eso._

Decidió irse de allí por todo lo sano. Los demás no valían la pena. Aunque bien podría averiguar hacia dónde… _¡No, Draco!_ _Se puede ir a donde se le dé la gana y si Voldemort se lo encuentra mucho mejor._

Regresó a la Sala Común. Se talló las sienes, el dolor de cabeza se estaba expandiendo hasta el puente de la nariz... Se encaminó hacia la habitación, le zumbaban los oídos y lo único que quería era dormir.

**~ò~**

Despertó y no supo qué hora era. La jaqueca había desaparecido, pero ahora su cuerpo estaba entumecido y le ardían los ojos. Quería seguir durmiendo, y lo intentó, pero a los treinta minutos de permanecer quieto, se rindió y se dijo que lo más probable era que no conciliaría el sueño hasta dentro de unas horas. Y eso, señores, era demasiado aburrido.

Se levantó, y por un momento tuvo la esperanza de que la vida fuera más fácil. Pero no, seguía siendo igual de molesta y ruidosa, el malhumor todavía le llenaba las venas de cólera y quería patear a alguien por haber soñado lo que soñó, dónde el protagonista era cierto muchacho de ojos verdes.

Caminó en círculos tratando de poner la mente en blanco y disminuir el calor que le sofocaba las piernas. Talvez una ducha fría le ayudaría a calmar la dureza en su pelvis.

Bueno, quizá una ducha helada.

**~ò~**

Draco se dirigió al Baño de Prefectos cautelosamente. No quería toparse con nadie, no quería hablar y no quería oír a otros hacerlo.

Cuando entró fue testigo de una escena que hubiera sido mejor no ver.

Se quedó estático bajo el umbral observando en cámara lenta cuando algo parecido a celos invadió su cuerpo. Parecido a celos había dicho, porque era esa sensación de rabia cuando alguien se acerca a la persona que te pertenece, pero definitivamente él no estaba celoso.

La comadreja, entiéndase Ron Weasley, estaba hundido en el cuello de Potter abrazándolo por la cintura, mientras el otro le susurraba _cosas_ al oído y tenía los brazos sobre sus hombros. Y si a todo eso le agregaba que Harry sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones, se convertía en material dinamita para la mente Malfoy.

Carraspeó lo más fuerte que su garganta le permitió y caminó naturalmente hacia los grifos para abrirlos. Además, al haber visto _eso_, se le pasó la urgencia del agua helada.

Se obligó a sí mismo a no mirar hacia atrás.

―Ron, ve adelantándote. No tardo- escuchó decir al otro

Entonces ocurrió algo extraño: Ron hizo un sonido raro con la nariz, parecido a cuando sollozas, pronunció un "Sí" débilmente y se fue.

―¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó con voz ronca mientras se desabotonaba la camisa.

―Qué te importa.

Draco bufó y comenzó a desabrocharse el cinturón a la vez que el aroma de los jabones iba llenando el lugar de fragancia.

―¿Se puede saber qué fue ese "grrr" cuando entraste?- dijo después de unos segundos de silencio.

―A nadie le apetece ver… lo que sea que hagan, Potter. Deberían guardárselo para cuando estén solos.

―Estábamos solos hasta que entraste.

Draco no dijo nada.

―Exactamente… ¿Qué crees que estábamos haciendo?

―Lo que haces siempre. Provocar, coquetear, dejar que te follen.- contestó con todo el desprecio que pudo ponerle

―No soy como tú- inquirió bastante ofendido- Para tu información, no estaba coqueteándole. Diablos, es mi mejor amigo. Que me haya metido contigo no quiere decir que voy a ir comiéndome al primer hombre que se me ponga en frente.

―Por lo menos tienes expectativas altas- sonrió con sorna- De todos modos, cualquiera que hubiera entrado y viera la forma en que ese asqueroso de Weasley te manoseaba hubiera pensado lo mismo que yo.

―No estaba manoseándome, Malfoy.- dijo, viéndolo como si fuera basura.- Ron sólo quería desahogarse porque Lavender… Bueno, eso a ti no te incumbe.

―No, no me incumbe. De todos modos, un romance entre la comadreja y tú no sería nada que no hubiera imaginado antes.

―¿Qué parte de "es mi mejor amigo" no entiendes? Ya te dije que entre él y yo… ¡¿Podrías dejar de desnudarte?!- exclamó fuerte cuando Draco se había liberado de sus pantalones.

―Sólo vine a tomar un baño. ¿O qué, te pone nervioso?

―Claro que no- contestó intimidado, pero se recuperó al instante- Ni tú ni tu cuerpo tienen algo que valga la pena ver.

―No voy a caer en tus juegos, Potter.

―¿De qué estás hablando?- cuestionó confundido.

―De todo lo que haces. De pasearte por todos lados con esos Gryffindors lamiéndote los zapatos, de pavonearte en frente de mí- comenzó a acercársele- De aprovecharte de tu puta fama y de ir calentando a todos para luego salir corriendo.

Todo pasó muy rápido, se le había acercado a pasos cortos, y lo único que pudo ver fue el descontrol en el rostro de Harry antes de sentir su puño golpeándole la nariz.

―¡Joder!- gritó llevándose las manos a la cara. Potter pegaba duro.

―Esos son mis amigos, Malfoy, no mi séquito. Pero claro, tú no sabes cuál es la diferencia. No me aprovecho de ninguna fama ni ando buscando calentar a nadie. Y por Merlín, ¡Ni siquiera he estado poniéndote atención! Así que mucho menos he pensado en coquetearte. Eres tú quien lame mis zapatos, dime… ¿Quién era el que estaba babeando hoy en el entrenamiento?

Draco le dedicó una mirada asesina, pero Harry se había dado vuelta para recoger su camisa.

-Estás viendo cosas donde no las hay.- dijo- Hay límites, y los estás pasando.

Se enderezó y pudo verlo irse con la camisa sobrepuesta. Pudo ver cómo se meneaban sus caderas con cada paso que daba, y la manera en que los músculos de su espalda se contraían porque el estúpido Potter tenía la manía de caminar moviendo los hombros.

Ojalá pudiera recordar más cosas sobre esa noche…

_Mierda. _

Ahora estaba más duro que antes y todo por el berrinche que le había hecho antes de caminar a la salida de forma tan… sensual. No podía permitírselo. No podría perdonarse a sí mismo jamás si se hacía una paja pensando en su rival.

Miró hacia la puerta una vez más, su respiración estaba entrecortándose y realmente le costaba suprimir un jadeo.

¿Qué tenía ese infeliz para ponerlo así?

Trataría de calmarse… Si, eso haría. Se calmaría y así no tendría que arrepentirse de nada…

_Hijo de perra…_

Oh, ¡Que carajos! Ni un balde de hielo podría quitarle lo excitado que estaba. Ya vería después cómo se auto-castigaría por hacer eso…

…O mejor aún;

Cómo castigaría a Potter.

**~ò~**

_Continuará..._

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Que les ha parecido? Ojalá les haya gustado :3

La segunda etapa, es decir, la Ira, se caracteriza por el hecho de que el individuo comienza a dudar sobre todo: Por eso el capitulo estuvo lleno de preguntas y de un Draco rabioso.

Bueno, la siguiente fase es la _Negociación. _Así que vayanse dándose una idea...

Saludos, y hasta la próxima ;)

xoxo~

**PD: **Talvez tarde un par de días en subir el próximo capítulo. Tengo un fanfic descuidado y necesito terminarlo, además se viene el regreso a clases. Deséenme suerte! &esperemos que este fic siga siendo de su agrado.


	3. Negociación

**Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aqui el otro cap :D**

* * *

**Las cinco etapas del duelo.**

_**Negociación**_

Tener clase de pociones con un profesor como Slughorn tenía sus ventajas: Primero, se encontraba el hecho de que eran pocos alumnos, por lo tanto, menos ruido y menos interacción con el mundo inferior. Segundo; tenías que tener la mente y las manos ocupadas bajo las reglas de un libro, por lo que no tenías tiempo para fantasías, ni para averiguar si los demás adivinaban dónde estaban tus manos cuando las metías bajo la mesa. Y Tercera, bueno, Potter estaba ahí.

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando recordó lo que había pasado después de que Harry dejó el baño de Prefectos. Y eso definitivamente, no era algo bueno en qué pensar cuando cualquiera podría darse cuenta de, ejem… Draco prefería dejar a medias esa frase.

Dejó de mezclar lo que ni siquiera sabía qué era y fingió leer nuevamente los ingredientes: Que de nada servía, lo había estado haciendo mal desde el principio y la verdad era que ni siquiera le importaba.

Suspiró cansado. Quería irse de allí y meterse bajo el agua mientras susurraba _Potter_ cuando el compás de su mano se aceleraba. Oh dios, eso era enfermizo, incluso para él que había hecho ya bastantillas cosas indecentes.

No podía seguir así, claro que no; seguir así era humillante para un Malfoy. Porque los Malfoy consiguen todo lo que quieren, y lo que él quería era a Harry Potter. A su merced.

Empezaba Noviembre, junto con un frío que por la noche llegaba a calar. Un frío que a Draco le estorbaba y lo hacía enojar por la dirección de sus pensamientos. Muchas horas despierto. Muchas horas _duras._

Sin embargo, estaba tan acostumbrado a decepcionarse de sí mismo que su malhumor se convertía en depravación.

Era jueves, y lo único que le gustaba de los jueves, es que eran el penúltimo día de una semana de clases.

―Déjame insistir de nuevo, Harry. Eres tan bueno como lo era tu madre. Por supuesto, ella tenía un don nato para pociones, sí, Lily Evans… de mis mejores alumnas.

Sí sí, ya todos se sabían el discurso acerca de la Señorita Pelirroja perfecta para revolver. Hacer pociones era como cocinar, y eso era trabajo de mujeres. De mujeres y de elfos domésticos, pensaba Draco… ¿Harry sería tan bueno con las manos como ella?

No pudo resistirse a lamerse los labios. Lo miró fijo.

_Voltea… Vamos, voltea… Sé que quieres voltear… Mírame, anda, Mírame. ¿Qué, me vas a decir que ese repentino estremecimiento fue por echar las púas al caldero? Ajá si. Alza la cabeza… Así, bien... Un poco más. Mírame..._

Harry se sintió aturdido, observado. Levantó la vista encontrándose con lo que había imaginado.

Draco sonrió cruelmente con una ceja alzada. Harry desvió la vista hacia su caldero una vez más, junto con un par de movimientos torpes y cierto nerviosismo al seguir las instrucciones en su libro descuidado. Que intento tan tonto de ignorarlo.

Miró al muchacho de ojos grises de reojo, y éste no pudo evitar reírse por su manera de comportarse. Es decir, ¡Habían follado, y ahora se avergonzaba sólo porque lo mirase! …Y eso que tenía la ropa puesta.

Por su parte, Harry sólo pensaba "_Que termine la clase por favor". _No estaba nada, nada cómodo. Y la mirada lasciva del Slytherin le aseguraba que algo iba a salir mal. Además sonreía. ¿Desde cuándo Malfoy sonreía? Eso sólo podía significar una cosa: Peligro.

Tal vez… estuviera enfadado por el golpe, o por el hecho de que le haya gritado sus verdades. Pero, la gente enfadada no mira a sus rivales así. ¿O sí? A lo mejor era una trampa, una trampa despiadada que involucraba a un Draco con un látigo y ropa de cuero y a él amarrado a una cama. Una cama muy grande. Ay por Merlín. Harry sacudió la cabeza, como si pudiera hacer que sus pensamientos salieran volando por sus oídos en cualquier momento y nunca más volver a tenerlos en la mente.

**~ò~**

Sólo Dios sabía que hora era. Y aquellos que tuvieran reloj. Y, por qué no, los centauros. Pero de ahí en fuera, sólo Dios. Bueno, tal vez Dumbledore que siempre sabía todo. Pero ése no era el punto.

El punto era que Draco estaba haciendo su ronda de prefecto, que estaba aburrido, y que quería irse a dormir. O por lo menos a hacer algo más productivo y _placentero _que aquello.

Escuchó unos pasos que le hicieron pegar un brinco. Que tontería… ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Un fantasma? Que raro, un fantasma en Hogwarts. Rodó los ojos y sonrió un poco, divertido por la ironía.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y el aburrimiento parecía ir en aumento. Si bien nunca había tenido problemas para cubrir una ronda, hoy era un día diferente. Empezando con que había admitido que lo que le gustaba de Pociones era intimidar a Potter y terminando con que le provocaba ansiedad tener que cuidar los pasillos. Caminó algo impaciente hacia los exteriores y después de un rato le pareció ver algo en movimiento. Frunció el ceño, curioso, y se acordó de aquella vez que vio la cabeza de Harry flotando. Entonces vio a lo lejos la Cabaña de Hagrid y al semi-gigante asomándose con cuidado, justo cuando unas pisadas de lodo hacían marca en la entrada del castillo.

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

―Sé que estás ahí.

Las huellas dejaron de aparecer.

―Empiezo a pensar que ese guardabosques se divierte contigo. Y con divertir, no me refiero precisamente a una partida de ajedrez, Potter.

Entonces Harry se hizo ver, empezando con su cabeza y posando la capa en sus manos. Parecía nervioso, era evidente que su plan de pasar inadvertido había salido mal. Además sus ropas tenían manchas de tierra húmeda y sus ojos parecían cansados tras las gafas.

―A tu sala común- ordenó.

Por alguna razón, Malfoy lo escoltó todo el trayecto hasta el séptimo piso mientras disfrutaba incordiarlo.

―Vaya, fuera del castillo después de las horas permitidas. Eso merece un castigo, ¿no crees?

―No, no creo- contestó nervioso subiendo con dificultad los escalones

―Mira, Potter, no porque seas el héroe favorito del director significa que te salvarás de todas las detenciones que tú mismo te buscas.

Harry alzó una ceja.

―Es una estupidez.

―¿Qué cosa? ¿Las reglas? Yo no las inventé- sonrió mordaz- Soy prefecto, y no porque seas tú significa que voy a tenerte compasión y olvidar todo lo que puedo hacerte sólo por tener esta insignia.- dijo señalándose con el índice la placa en su pecho.

―Por favor, Malfoy…- pidió al haber llegado a un lugar que conocía bien.

―¿Por favor? – rió- ¿Estás suplicándome?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente, obligándolo a retroceder- Potter, Potter. Como soy buena persona dejaré esto pasar…

Harry suspiró aliviado : ―Gracias, un castigo más y…

―En cambio- lo interrumpió, acercándosele, persiguiéndolo casi en círculos― Te daré otra razón por la que me vas a suplicar.

Tragó saliva cuando comprendió por qué Draco lo había hecho dar vueltas frente a una puerta.

El muchacho rubio hizo entrar a Harry tan fácil como fue girar la manija. Sólo había bastado una mirada. Bueno, una mirada y un empujón con su propio cuerpo.

Harry sabía muy bien donde estaban, es más, el año pasado había utilizado ese lugar para las reuniones secretas con el Ejército de Dumbledore

―¿Qué pretendes, Malfoy?- preguntó intentando ocultar su preocupación.

―¿Que qué pretendo?- repitió, acorralándolo contra una pared- Pretendo… hacerte muchas cosas.- finalizó casi en un susurro

―Pues no pienso aceptarlo.- dijo Harry tratando de zafarse de su agarre

―Ajá si.

Draco sólo necesito un movimiento rápido para golpearlo contra el muro nuevamente.

―Como la primera vez, Potter.

Y Harry flaqueó. Sintió que el nerviosismo de repente le controlaba las piernas y todo el cuerpo y no podía hacer nada más que soportar.

Fue entonces que Draco hizo algo maravilloso con sus dedos, y el de cabello azabache no entendía por qué rayos se sentía tan bien. Se mordió los labios cuando sintió las manos ajenas despojarle de la camisa y algo húmedo recorriéndole el torso. Y les sacó sangre cuando de repente sintió la oleada de frío en un _sitio_ muy caliente y se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones habían desaparecido.

―Cabrón – murmuró Harry tartamudeando, impulsándose hacia adelante con ganas de algo más.

―Embustero- le susurró el otro al oído mientras, técnicamente, lo esculpía con las manos.

―¿A que viene todo…? _Ah._- Harry se mordió la lengua y de verdad quiso comprender que tenían las caderas de Draco para hacerle perder la cordura.

―Son negocios, Potter.- pronunció difícilmente con la voz ya bastante ronca, mordiéndole el lóbulo.

De repente todo era poco. Y recorrerse el cuerpo no era suficiente. Y les estorbaba la ropa, y les estar ahí. Gracias a Merlín que había una cama en el centro del salón.

Hubo un momento en el que no estaban tan adheridos sólo porque más era imposible. Y el vaivén de sus caderas se acompañaba de jadeos y gemidos. Los ojos grises casi brillaban en la oscuridad, y los verdes estaban tan dilatados que parecían diamantes.

Y entrar y salir se volvió terriblemente placentero.

Pero no alcanzaba para ninguno de los dos. No, para nada. La noche era joven, y ellos también.

A Harry realmente le gustó, y vaya que sí, la manera que Draco usaba la lengua _para cualquier cosa. _Y Draco, realmente dudaba que hubiera algo más estrecho y caliente que el interior de Harry.

Al final, Harry entendió a lo que se refería Draco con hacerlo suplicar.

**~ò~**

Draco estaba de buen humor. Había hecho algo mucho mejor que dormir, y había comenzado a apreciar las rondas de prefecto.

El frío no era tan molesto si se pasaban noches como las suyas, donde la habitación, el baño, o el jardín era testigo de varios "_Más, joder, más" _Ó "_Ni se te –ah- ocurra para-ah-r" _Sí, con los gemidos de por medio. Y por lo tanto, Noviembre dejó de ser un mes malo.

De hecho, se volvió en un excelente mes. Y, literalmente, lo llenaba de placer.

Se habían hecho costumbre esos encuentros, y una vez a la semana acabó por ser insuficiente Y una vez por día también lo era. De hecho, dos por día entraba en la categoría de insatisfactorio.

Pero, diablos, de verdad que hacían cosas. Un día Harry, a la siguiente hora era Draco, arriba, abajo, de lado, vestidos, desnudos, de pie, sentados, acostados....

Harry nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a ser tan pervertido.

Draco… bueno, él ya lo sabía.

Lo mejor de todo eran ésos castigos intencionales dónde casualmente debían quedarse solos. En un aula donde todos sus compañeros tomarían clases después… Es decir, ¡en las mesas donde escribían! Al Slytherin le gustaba cualquier cosa arriesgada y pervertida. Y el Gryffindor, pues, disfrutaba mucho más si no se quejaba.

Las horas se volvían minutos, y los minutos, segundos cada vez que se veían. Lo detestable era cuando debían separarse y fingir que no pasaba nada.

Las miradas chocaban frecuentemente y nadie parecía darse cuenta del secreto que guardaban.  
Nadie parecía darse cuenta de que esos choques aparentemente accidentales eran gritos de salvación, y tampoco se fijaban que esos insultos en voz alta no eran más que la única manera de llamar la atención.

Y ni Hermione ni Ron entendían porque Harry se enfurruñaba cada vez que veía a Draco perseguido por Blaise, y peor, por Pansy.

Por lo que, mucho menos, ni Blaise ni Pansy entendían por qué a Draco le molestaba cada vez que la hija de muggles le ofrecía ayuda a Harry y cuando la comadreja le pasaba un brazo por los hombros. Y peor aún, cuando lo hacía Ginny.

Pero todos esos celos desaparecían cuando se volvían a ver, y se apresaban en cuerpo y alma el uno al otro. Desaparecían cuando había marcas, cuando había evidencias de que había estado alguien allí. Harry se sonrojaba cuando le preguntaban de las manchas en su cuello, y Draco agradecía que los arañazos en su espalda no se pudieran ver

*

Aquel muchacho de ojos grises se recargaba aburrido aplastando descarado un cuadro que después de reclamarle por 10 minutos había decidido cambiarse de retrato.

Se soplaba las uñas e intentaba relajarse. La clase de Snape había sido dura… ¿dónde había quedado aquel profesor de nariz grasosa que le aguantaba todas y le permitía hacer lo que quisiese? Bueno, vale. Tal vez ya debía madurar, pero el trato de Severus hacía él había cambiado, y era muy obvia la rudeza en sus palabras.

Draco suspiró decepcionado. ¿Qué se traería su profesor entre manos?

Un sonido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, algo parecido a pasos. Volteó por inercia y se encontró con una mirada bastante familiar.

―¿Qué haces aquí?

Silencio.

―Es jueves. – contestó Harry.

Draco sonrió.

Por supuesto, los jueves se habían vuelto su día favorito de la semana.

* * *

Y bueno? Que tal?  
AHH Soy mala para el lemmon y eso fue lo más subidito que pude escribir. Así que tendrán que conformarse con eso x_x.

**Gracias **por los reviews :D


	4. Depresión

**Las cinco etapas del duelo.**

_**Depresión.**_

El lunes 2 de diciembre había tenido un mal amanecer. Draco estaba dándose cuenta de la realidad.

Y a decir verdad, su mente era casi una parodia.

Había dormido incómodo. Y eso que el día anterior había tenido un día _interesante _con cierto héroe. Pero esta vez en lugar de despertar relajado, con las mejillas sonrosadas y lleno de endorfinas, a las seis am sus párpados se habían abierto teatralmente dejando ver sus pupilas grises llenas de miedo, tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y no era capaz de moverse.

Se había quedado así, con las manos reposando en su abdomen cual vampiro, y bajo una cobija mal puesta y arrugada enredada entre sus piernas.

Estaba en un tipo de trance del cual no podía salir. Ó mejor dicho, no quería salir; pues sabía lo que pasaría después y hacía años que no se había sentido así. Su cabeza era un revoltijo y se culpaba por no saber lo que quería, se sentía sucio consigo mismo y quería regresar el tiempo atrás. Muy atrás, justo antes de emborracharse a finales de agosto.

Apretó aún más la quijada, cansado de contenerse.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo aquello? Pues porque le gustaba hacerlo.

Eso no tenía nada de malo, ¿cierto?

¿Que por qué con Harry? …Pues porque se había dado la oportunidad. Nada más.

¿Por qué solo con él?

Draco se había quedado en blanco. En realidad él era un patán con las mujeres, sabía incluso que sólo bastarían unas palabras para enamorar a cualquier colegiala y con no hablarle al día siguiente bastaba para librarse. Aunque le llegaran cartas de despecho o tarjetas diciéndole que repitieran el encuentro, muy rara vez accedía. Pero con él era diferente. Es decir, estaba técnicamente siéndole fiel.

Bueno, quizá esa pregunta podía dejarla sin contestar.

Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que probar. Tenía que saber si lo que más le daba miedo pensar era lo que estaba ocurriendo.

No, ¡es decir! Él no tenía nada que averiguar, él sólo haría lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer. El coquetearía y se buscaría alguien porque quería hacerlo, no para demostrar que no quería a Harry.

Diablos.

Draco apretó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Se aterraba de sólo pensarlo.

Se colocó en posición fetal, y juntó las manos haciéndolas rozar con sus labios. ¿En qué se estaba convirtiendo? Algo en el fondo de su pecho le dolía. Quería salir corriendo hasta que no pudiera más. Agotarse hasta morir.

**~ò~**

Durante pociones, Draco pasó todo los minutos ignorando a Harry, quién cada vez que cometía un error sonreía divertido alzando la vista, esperando encontrarse con un rubio que le rodaría los ojos y le dedicaría un gesto burlón.

Pero eso no pasaba.

Draco estaba de espaldas a él y ni siquiera ladeaba la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. Harry frunció el ceño más de una vez; había aceptado que su relación era algo mas que sólo sexo sabiendo los riesgos que implicaría. Probablemente el otro sólo lo viera como uno más en su lista, ó como su primer encuentro homosexual. Harry sabía que aceptarlo era un paso enorme, pero estaba preparado y dispuesto para lo que se avecinara. Qué más da si Malfoy lo dejaba en una semana, él era temerario y saldría de eso. Por el momento sólo tenía que disfrutar porque sabía que podría acabar en cualquier instante.

Suspiró triste.

Había asumido los peligros pero no había imaginado que terminaría tan pronto.

―¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Ron en voz baja

―No es nada- contestó inseguro. ¿Acaso su mejor amigo comprendería el torbellino que estaba paseándose en su interior? ¿Comprendería que sólo quería estar con su rival? Y no precisamente para competir.

Ron ciñó los ojos

―¿En serio?

Harry dudó y vio cómo Hermione los vigilaba de reojo.

―Hay alguien...- comenzó soplando por la nariz, Ron abrió los ojos estupefacto- No me preguntes quién porque no pienso decírtelo.- dijo cuando el pelirrojo empezaba a alzar las cejas casi descontroladamente, bufó- Pero creo que… que no tengo oportunidad. Es decir, al principio todo daba señales de ir bien pero ahora… Ahora no lo sé.

Terminó y dio un vistazo rápido al lugar de Draco y agradeció que su amigo no se hubiera dado cuenta.

―¿Qué piensas hacer?

Harry se encogió de hombros.

―Enfrentarlo.

―¿No querrás decir… enfrentarla?

―Eh…- balbuceó- Yo me refería al problema. Enfrentarlo…

―Ah.

Ronald siguió pendiente de que el caldero no se calentara de más. Pero Harry estaba más preocupado por otra cosa, giró el rostro y se encontró con la nuca de Draco a lo lejos, y esta vez una especie de nudo estaba atorado en su garganta.

Cuando terminó la clase se apresuró a guardar sus cosas para tener un 'choque accidental', pero Draco sólo había dicho '_Fíjate_' sin mirarlo y Harry se había quedado pasmado viéndolo alejarse mientras pares de codos chocaban contra sus brazos para abrirse paso y salir del aula.

**~ò~**

La mañana se pasó rápido, y Draco se encontró nervioso cuando al entrar a la Sala Común sólo estaba Pansy.

Su cabeza trabajó rápido. Ella había estado a su lado prácticamente desde siempre y ella era la que había alentado el rumor de que eran pareja. ¿Y por qué no?

Aprovechando que ella se encontraba de perfil a él, paseó su mirada intentando convencerse de que siempre le habían gustado las mujeres. Es decir, nada tenía que ver que se pusiera duro con sólo ver a Potter caminar y que le costara entusiasmarse cuando veía a una chica en ropa interior. Era sólo que… que con las mujeres tenía mayor autocontrol y ya.

Sus ojos se concentraron primero en toda la extensión de sus piernas. Estaban torneadas y tenían cierto brillo. Se veían suaves y … apetecibles, por qué no. Draco tragó saliva, realmente quería poder excitarse viéndola, así no tendría que dudar de nada. Fijó la vista en sus caderas y durante unos segundos sobre su pelvis, ladeó la cabeza y tuvo una visión de su trasero. Bueno, estaba bien… _Pero bien no era suficiente. _Sus glúteos eran ¿normales? Está bien, la verdad no le importaba. Cerró los ojos y suspiró. No estaba funcionando.

Caminó en silencio sin que ella notara su presencia, pues estaba revisando algún libro en uno de los estantes. Miró sus labios, podría tenerlos si el quería. Descendió y su vista se ubicó sobre su cuello. Cuántos besos vacíos le había depositado en esa zona del cuerpo.

Al entrar creyó que los primeros botones sin abrochar en su camisa servirían de algo. Pero no fue así, ni siquiera su prominente frente le hizo sentir algún cosquilleo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que siempre había sido así. Normalmente ni siquiera miraba a la cara a sus amantes, ni le encontraba atractivo a sus cuerpos tan curvilíneos.

No se percató que Pansy se había girado y lo miraba con una sonrisa de lado y mejillas rosadas.

Él se estremeció, si bien tenía una relación con bastantes derechos con ella, hacía un tiempo que habían dejado de frecuentarse. Desde que empezó el curso…

―Estamos ansiosos, ¿no?- preguntó con una risita coqueta.

Draco sonrió hipócrita. Estaba mal y ella no le hacía sentir mejor. Ni siquiera lo calentaba. Ni siquiera era él… Y joder, es que el problema no era ser gay. El problema era Harry Potter. De entre todas las personas que hay en el mundo, da la casualidad que fue con él con quien se encontró aquel día. Y borrachos ambos.

Se acercó a pasos cortos mientras ella se sentaba sobre una mesa.

―Vamos, no hay nadie.

Draco se sonrojó por el morbo que le causó la pose de Pansy.

Ella lo tomó por el cuello y lo situó entre sus piernas para permitir que él besara su cuello.

Pero Draco creía que eso era aburrido y no tenía nada de excitante, al contrario de Pansy quien se encontraba ya gimiendo.

Acarició su abdomen, sus pechos, su espalda, pero no ocurría nada. Y su cuello no tenía ese sabor tan... _Potter._

Ella había abierto la boca y apretado a Draco contra ella con sus piernas al mismo tiempo que jadeaba bastante descarada al sentir la lengua caliente sobre su clavícula. No es por cizaña, pero Parkinson era bastante calienta-camas.

―Argh- bufó él, y Pansy rió pensando que era un juego.

No podía creerlo, de verdad que no. Su entrepierna había despertado imaginando que en realidad era Harry, creyendo que era su cuello y no el de Pansy, creyendo que eran otras piernas las que lo apresaban.

―Mierda.- exclamó al fin separándose de golpe.- No puedo hacerlo.

Ella alzó una ceja y abrochó su camisa.

―¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Ya no me encuentras sexy?- Preguntó divertida

―No, no es eso.- contestó sin ganas de bromear.

Pansy entendió que era algo serio.

―Escúpelo todo.

―No.- se defendió mirándola con cara de: _¿Quién te crees o qué?_

―Suéltalo, Malfoy- rodó los ojos- Sabes que me lo dirás.

―Que no.

―Ya- resopló- Sabes que puedo ayudarte. Pero luego no me andes reclamando nada solo porque tu estúpido orgullo te impidió explicarme- dijo bajándose de la mesa

―Vale, vale.- agregó él después de unos segundos

Ella sonrió triunfante.

―No te ofendas pero… No me entusiasmé nada besándote. Mi cabeza estaba en alguien más- suspiró.

―Ay, Draco.- pronunció con los ojos iluminados de ternura, aunque un lado de ella sentía sólo una pizca de envidia- ¿Se puede saber en quién?

―No.

―Bueno… ¿Y que pasa con esa persona?

―No estoy seguro de por qué lo hago, es que... Patrañas, nunca me había pasado algo así. No puedo dejar de pensar en _esa_ _persona_ y cuando la veo siento que me voy a caer. Siento… No lo sé, Pansy. Pero me agrada y me asusta a la vez. Y aún así me cuesta no estar a su lado y quiero romper cosas cada vez que le ponen las manos encima o llaman su atención. Creo que estoy enfermo.- dijo cabizbajo- Me estoy volviendo loco.

Ella rió.

―Eso no es una enfermedad. Es amor, Draco.

El la miró con gesto despectivo.

―Jódete, Pansy.

―Como sea, ¿piensas hacer algo?

―¿Algo como qué?- preguntó confundido-¿Para qué?

―De verdad que el amor te vuelve idiota.

―¡Que no es amor!

―No me importa si lo intentas negar. Te pregunto si harás algo al respecto.

―No lo sé.

Ella cerró los ojos unos instantes.

―Bien, te dejaré solo. Y haz lo que quieras.

Se encaminó a la habitación de las mujeres, dejándolo aún más confundido.

No podía ser amor.

No podía enamorarse de él.

Se recargó en la pared más cercana y se dejó caer.

Iban a arruinarse todos sus planes. ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? Apretó los labios, justo como cuando despertó. No podía llorar, y menos por Harry.

Pero entonces, ¿por qué se sentía así? ¿Qué era esa sensación de vacío? Sentía un hueco en su pecho; hacía falta algo allí y unas cosquillas propagaban ansiedad por todo su cuerpo. Arrugó la frente… No iba a llorar por Harry, iba a llorar por él mismo. Había nacido egoísta y eso no tenía por qué cambiar.

Sabía que todo se pondría difícil.

¿Sería mejor alejarse de él?

¿Valdría la pena?

Draco se metió el puño a la boca para no sollozar. Quería desaparecer, sin embargo todo seguiría siendo difícil. Él seguiría siendo hijo de mortífagos y Potter seguiría siendo el héroe del cuento. Recargó los brazos en sus rodillas mientras pegaba la cabeza en la pared.

Ojalá pudiera simplemente terminar con todo.

Ojalá Pansy no tuviera razón.

_Ojalá pudiera dejar todo atrás._

_Ojalá pudiera olvidarlo._

Pero no era capaz de hacerlo. No era capaz de evitarlo más y de fingir que no se moría por tenerlo en sus brazos. ¿Por qué tenían que pasarle estas cosas?

Entendía muy bien que era cuestión de meses para que comenzara la guerra. ¿Dónde estaría él?

... ¿Luchando para matar ó luchando para sobrevivir?

**~ò~**

Tragó saliva.

Su mirada gris chocaba contra el deslumbrante color verde. Sus ojos siempre eran así de ruidosos, así de profundos.

La sala de los menesteres parecía bastante grande ahora que le ponía atención.

―¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Harry con temor. Tenía miedo de que fuera el fin y no se atrevía a acortar la distancia entre ellos.

―Tengo un problema.

Silencio. Y corazones latiendo mil veces más rápido.

―…Entiendo.

―¿Qué?

Harry suspiró.

―Me di cuenta, no creas que no..

Draco lo sabía. Había sido obvio y se había esforzado en hacerle notar a Harry que ese día no estaba para él..

―No sé lo que quiero

―No dejaré que juegues conmigo.

―Y no lo pretendo, Potter.

―¿Qué es lo que necesitas entonces?- preguntó alterado. Tenía miedo de perderlo, pero si él no estaba seguro de continuar sería mejor que dejaran de verse.

―Pensé que era sólo sexo.

―Para mí no lo es.- susurró- Dejó de serlo hace tiempo.

El rubio agachó el cabeza. Potter daba golpes bajos.

―Es ése el problema. Se me esta yendo de las manos.

Harry estaba confundido. ¿Quería decir que estaba con él solo por sexo? ¿Y a qué se refería con írsele de las manos? ¿Era eso una declaración?

Draco alzó la vista con los ojos vidriosos y ardiéndoles. Se había prometido no llorar otra vez…

―Esto tiene que acabarse.

El de cabellos azabaches casi se ahoga de la impresión.

―Bien.- dijo

Haciendo caso omiso, se acercó al rubio a grandes zancadas.

Sus labios chocaron caóticamente, y Harry apretó a Draco por la cintura. No quería dejarlo ir. No podía terminarse así. El muchacho de ojos grises deslizó los dedos por el negro cabello y tiró de ellos ligeramente, estaba desesperado y las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. La lengua dentro de su boca estaba peleando, estaba hablándole sin palabras. Le estaba pidiendo que se quedara... estaba tratando de borrar lo que había dicho.

Harry se separó de él con la respiración cortada y con tristeza recorriéndole cada centímetro de piel.

―Fue un placer, Malfoy. – Pronunció con una voz herida.

Sin más, se retiró aún respirando con dificultad.

Draco se sintió una basura.

Y lloró por todas esas veces que no lo había hecho.

Sacó el dolor que su cuerpo guardaba desde hace años.

Porque esa era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lloraba cuando quería hacerlo, sin testigos, sin culpa, sin pena.

Porque le dolía sentirse así; sin rumbo y confundido, sin saber qué hacer ni qué elegir; a su familia, ó al enemigo de ésta. Lloró por sentirse sujeto a unas cadenas invisibles que le gritaban que su destino estaba decidido ya, por saber que aunque quisiera no podía echar todo por la borda. Porque le dolía sentirse impotente.

Le dolía de verdad.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews :D


	5. Aceptación

**Las cinco etapas del duelo.**

**_Aceptación_**

Una semana después, Draco volvió a ser el mismo.

Se había sisado de todo aquello que le hacía mal, y era capaz de admitir que Harry le importaba sin terminar enfadado o deprimido. Bueno, en realidad no lo pensaba admitir delante de nadie que no fuera su espejo o su conciencia, pero lo primordial era que después de lo que para él fue una eternidad, la confusión había desaparecido.

Sus dudas ahora se limitaban en asesinar ó no a Romilda Vane, quien últimamente parecía chicle en el zapato para con Harry. Que quede claro que fue de pura casualidad que el día de su cita se hinchara y su boca no se distinguiera de su nariz. No fue culpa de Draco, para nada… Era sólo que Romilda tenía mala suerte. Nada más.

Regresando al tema de Draco, por dentro se sentía bien. No tan bien como hubiera querido, porque pasar una semana entera, entiéndase ciento sesenta y ocho horas sin Harry –No es que Draco las contara- era algo tan tortuoso que hacía que se le cansara la mano. La derecha, para ser exactos. Y se daba cuenta de que en realidad le hacía falta, porque no eran sus fantasías ni su frustración sexual lo que le hacía sentir incompleto. Y en los momentos que lo veía a lo lejos, riendo, y después pasaba a su lado ignorándolo olímpicamente tenía la sensación de querer arreglar todo de una buena vez. Porque Potter no podía, no debía hacer como si de poca cosa se tratara, y aún así lo estaba haciendo.

Estúpido niño-que-vivió. Ó realmente le importaba un comino, ó sabía fingir bastante bien. A Draco le gustaba optar por la segunda opción.

Fue en un cambio de salones cuando una tercera persona se enteró de su secreto. Eso no estaba planeado.

Había ocurrido todo tan rápido y a la vez tan lento…

El pasillo se había abarrotado de estudiantes, por el cual chocaban Gryffindor Y Slytherin para continuar con sus respectivos horarios.

De pronto el bullicio se volvió un silencio asesino, y él sólo podía escuchar el tic-tac de un reloj imaginario. Mientras unos se empujaban a propósito con desprecio, y otros pasaban como si no hubiera nada al lado, Draco aprovechó para abrirse paso discretamente hasta su meta.  
Su mano había rozado el dorso de Harry en un vano intento de tomarla, pues al verse empujado por saber cuántos brazos y cuerpos con prisa se vio obligado a soltarla antes de lo que pretendía. A unos pasos después de los tironeos, Draco se giró y buscó su mirada. Harry, quien había sentido cierta descarga eléctrica expandiéndose por sus dedos volteó para encontrarse con aquellos ojos grises que tanto lo volvían loco. Y fueron los tres segundos más maravillosos en siete días.

Durante ese instante, Harry pensó que todos podían escuchar el ruido imparable de sus latidos.

Al encontrar la mirada del de cabellos rubios no pudo evitar mirarlo con asombro, mientras el otro le correspondía con una sonrisa de lado y un gesto despreocupado. La abertura de sus labios delineó un _Búscame. _Y Harry decidió que iba a ignorar su orgullo si de Malfoy se trataba. Porque un slytherin era siempre eso, Orgullo y arrogancia. Y si él se engreía, todo terminaría en gato encerrado.

Así que cuando Harry sonrió y regresó la vista hacia en frente, se sintió intimidado. Y cuando se puso de perfil se topó con la mirada más pesada y abierta que le había dedicado Hermione Granger en toda su vida. Harry abrió tanto los ojos que se delató.

**~ò~**

―¿En qué estabas pensando?- preguntó ella histérica por tercera vez.

Harry estaba sentado mirando a cualquier lugar que no fueran los ojos de su amiga. Estaba algo avergonzado. Bueno, muy avergonzado.

La Sala Común estaba llena de silencio, de Potter y de Granger. ¿Y los demás? Habían huido cuando Hermione hizo la primera pregunta con ese tono tan Voy-a-enloquecer-y-mataré-al-que-se-meta-en-mi-camino. ¿Qué la valentía era lo que caracterizaba a Gryffindor? Ajá, Harry no se tragaría eso nunca más después de que sus amigos lo dejaran con una castaña enfurecida.

―¡Harry! ¿Por lo menos vas a contarme como pasó?

El aludido ascendió la vista y alzó los hombros. Hermione suspiró y talló sus sienes, cansada.

―Fue con él, ¿No?

―¿El qué?

―Lo que pasó antes de entrar a Hogwarts.

―Sí- contestó mirando a otro lado.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó en un susurro sentándose a su lado.

―No lo sé, Mione.

De repente sus manos parecían muy interesantes, pues Harry no podía quitarles la vista de encima.

―¿Qué ocurre?

Y por primera vez desde el incidente en el pasillo, Harry la miró a los ojos.

―Creo que… lo am…- Harry cerró la boca y apretó los párpados- Tú sabes.

―¿Y qué esperas para hacer algo?

―Pero… Él me dejó a mí.

Hermione frunció el ceño y lo miró extrañada, sentía que se había perdido de algo.

―Espera, ¿Ustedes estaban… ya sabes, juntos?

Harry se mordió la lengua.

―No formalmente. Es decir, nunca se me declaró ni nada por el estilo.

―Son unos bestias entonces.

―Por supuesto- contestó sonriendo

―¿No crees que debas decírselo a alguien más?

―No.

―¿Seguro?

De pronto las piezas del rompecabezas se armaron.

―Pero… Ron se lo tomará a mal.

―¿Tomarme mal, qué?

Los dos amigos giraron su rostro para observar al pelirrojo que acababa de atravesar el cuadro. Instintivamente y con miedo, Harry buscó la mirada de Hermione.

―Es ahora o nunca- susurró.

Pero Harry no quería decírselo. Mas bien, no quería que Ron se enfadara con él o que dejara de hablarle. Pero ella tenía razón, si no se lo decía ahora, ¿Cuántas cosas más no le ocultaría? …a Harry no le gustaban las mentiras.

Hermione tomó su mano y la apretó, como dándole fuerzas.

―Tenemos algo que decirte- pronunciaron los labios de ella.

Ron se quedó parado a unos cuantos metros de donde estaban sentados, nervioso y temiéndose lo peor.

―Eh.. Ron, mira. – Se aclaró la garganta- Bueno, antes que nada bien sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y pues, eh… No quiero que esto afecte nuestra relación ¿Sí?

El nombrado asintió casi sin control de sus movimientos, y sus ojos se desviaron a las manos entrelazadas de sus mejores amigos…

―Tal vez, al principio no lo aceptes…-agregó ella- pero no es algo en lo que uno se pueda entrometer.

Ron sintió que se le rompía el corazón.

―Yo…-empezó Harry- Vaya, es algo duro decirlo por primera vez.- sonrió nervioso mientras alzaba las cejas.

El otro dio un paso hacia atrás inconscientemente. ¿Realmente Harry y Hermione…

―Soy Gay.

Le flaquearon las piernas y algo parecido a alivio se expandió por su cuerpo.

―¿Entonces sólo es eso?- preguntó con una sonrisa

―Sí- contestó Harry, inseguro de lo que su amigo trataba de decir.

―Me pegaron un susto. Creí que me dirían que ustedes dos eran novios y ¡Bah!- añadió suspirando- No sabes cuanto me tranquiliza.

Hermione se sonrojó de pies a cabeza, y cuando Ron se había dado cuenta de lo que había dicho, prefirió evitar mirarla.

―Eh… Bueno, Harry… Yo tengo que ir a terminar unos deberes- dijo levantándose- Y también dile lo otro- susurró- Hasta luego, Ron.

Subió corriendo las escaleras al dormitorio de las niñas, a la vez que el pelirrojo se situaba al lado de Harry.

―Me gusta alguien.

Ronald abrió mucho los ojos. Peor que Harry se emparejara con Hermione, era que…

―¡Idiota, deja de imaginarte cosas!- gritó el moreno golpeándolo en la cabeza después de ver la expresión de su amigo- No eres tú, grandísimo torpe.

―Ya me había asustado- se excusó después de haberse carcajeado.- ¿…Y bien?

―MegustaDracoMalfoy.

―No te entendí, dilo despacio y alto, por favor.

―Que me gustaDracoMalfoy.

―Mira, si pudieras dejar de…

―¡Draco Malfoy!

―¿Qué? ¿Ese hurón albino?

―No es albino.

―¡No lo defiendas! Harry, ¿Cómo es que pudo pasar…- Ron dejó la frase a medias.- Oh.

―Sí… él fue con quien estuve.

―Vaya.

―Sí, sí, sí – balbuceó mirando nuevamente sus manos.

―¿Y que pasa, entonces? ¿No te corresponde o algo así?- preguntó indeciso, Ron no tenía nada de experiencia en el terreno amoroso.

―Hoy nos veremos.

―Primera cita sobria, ¿ah?- bromeó, y Harry se puso rojo- ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Se han estado viendo y no me lo habías dicho!

―Lo siento… En realidad no se lo había dicho a nadie hasta hoy.

―No sé como no pude darme cuenta.

―Vamos Ron, si te hubieras fijado bien lo habrías notado. ¿Quién se cree que me sale sarpullido durante dos semanas seguidas?

―Que asco.

Harry rió ante la mueca de su amigo.

―¿Recuerdas también las duchas?

―Ay dios. Y yo que creí que los moretones en el culo eran culpa de la escoba.

―Pero hay algo, ¿sabes?- agregó ignorándolo- No es que me gusten los hombres. Es sólo…

―Malfoy.

Asintió cerrando los ojos.

―Y no se qué va a pasar, y me asusta porque él, bueno, el no está hecho para mí.

―Lo entiendo. Sería como si yo me enamorara de Pansy.

Ron no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de desagrado.

―Grosero, ni que fuera tan fea.

―Pero es Slytherin.

―A eso es a lo que me refiero. Pero no me importa que sea Slytherin, o que esté del lado de Voldemort. Lo que me importa es… que el quiera estar conmigo después de todo.

―¿Qué piensas decirle?

―Que está en sus manos. –suspiró- Será su decisión.

―Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para todo- dijo Ron, poniendo una mano en su hombro ― Él no es el fin del mundo, ¿sabes?

―Sí, lo sé.

Pero mentía.

**~ò~**

Eran alrededor de las 10 pm. Y Harry estaba nervioso, tal como lo estaba antes de sus encuentros. Si bien el "búscame" que le había indicado Draco horas antes pudo significar cualquier cosa, estaba seguro de que volverían a su rutina casual.

―_Mismo lugar, misma hora.- _Le susurraba al oído cuando nadie los veía.

Y cada vez que llegaban a esa mágica habitación en el séptimo piso, Harry agradecía en su interior mil y un veces a quien sea que se le haya ocurrido crear la Sala de Los Menesteres.

Así que ahí estaba, respirando con dificultad aún sin salir del dormitorio. Ron estaba despierto, recostado, intentando desearle lo mejor sin palabras. Simplemente ahí, viéndolo a secas.

―Suerte

―Mmm.

―Si estoy dormido cuando regreses, quiere decir que todo te fue bien.

Harry le sonrió. 10:15. Era hora de partir

Se aseguró de que nadie cerciorara su huída, por lo que se colocó la capa para salir del cuarto.

El camino fue toda una trayectoria de pesadumbre.

**~ò~**

Mientras tanto, Draco estaba ya adentro. Caminaba en círculos y se removía el cabello frecuentemente. Estúpido hábito. Ahora por eso estaría todo despeinado y feo cuando llegara Harry.

Draco se detuvo y sonrió, estaba preocupándose más de la cuenta. Y entonces advirtió que su comportamiento había cambiado desde que empezó a meterse con él. O mejor dicho, en él.

10:10

A lo mejor no llegaría.

Potter siempre era muy puntual.

Miró nervioso hacia la puerta y tuvo que controlarse para no empezar a contar los segundos.

10:11. Y Harry no aparecía.

¡Diablos! Se había prometido no contar el tiempo.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a mover las piernas impacientemente. El silencio le quemaba los oídos. ¿Y si realmente no llegaba? Si realmente lo había olvidado, si sus palabras habían sido mentiras disfrazadas…

Sacudió la cabeza e intentó serenarse. Era pronto para empezar a sacar conclusiones. _Va a llegar… _

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando atendió el ruido de la puerta.

Lleno de miedo, miró hacia en frente para ver de quién se trataba, aunque lo sabía muy bien.

―Viniste.

Harry tiró la capa a un lado, y dejándose llevar por sus instintos caminó hasta donde estaba el otro.

Se puso frente a él y Draco se sintió vulnerable. Pequeño y víctima. Estando sentado tenía que estirar el cuello para poder ver su rostro, y a pesar de que no le incomodaba resultaba algo… descomunal. Él era la presa y Harry el cazador.

Recargó la frente en su vientre y Harry metió los dedos entre sus mechones rubios.

―Perdón- susurró lo suficientemente bajo como para fingir que no lo había dicho. Sin embargo la palabra había salido de su boca, y el moreno la escuchó tan claro como si lo hubiera gritado en su oído.

Comenzó a repartirle besos lentos por el abdomen, así sobre la camisa y Harry gimoteó de la impresión.

Draco alzó la vista y el sonrojo en las mejillas del otro le provocó una extraña sensación que empezó de la punta de sus dedos, ascendió por sus rodillas, llegó a su ombligo y bajó para quedársele guardada en la pelvis.

―Aclaremos las cosas, por favor. – dijo Harry intentando sonar serio, pero su ronca voz delataba el cómo se sentía. Y es que el rubio no dejaba de pasearle la boca por su torso, y así no podía pensar. _En nada._

Draco le tomó por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia sí mismo. ¿Para qué hablar? Si podía demostrarle mil palabras con puras acciones.

―…Por favor.

Cedió. Largó un suspiro y posicionó sus manos a los costados mientras el otro aprovechaba para hincarse. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que extrañaba sentirlo contra el, puesto que soltarlo durante esos segundos fue como dejarlo ir para siempre.

Harry posó las manos sobre los muslos del otro, quien intentó parecer calmado y trató de fingir que no había ningún bulto entre sus piernas. Su rostro estaba adornado de un escarlata claro, y sus labios se habían tornado tan carmesí que parecía que palpitaban tan fuertes como su corazón.

―¿Qué haremos?- preguntó directo, tomándolo de bajada.

―Yo… no lo sé, Harry. Esperar

―¿Esperar qué? ¿Que me asesinen? ¿La guerra? ¿Ó esperar que tengas ganas de tener algo serio?

―¡Lo tomo en serio!- contestó alterado- Me importa un jodido rábano lo que opinen los demás. Pero tú sabes que no es fácil. ¡No es fácil, joder! ¿Entiendes lo que siento cuando me doy cuenta de que no importa lo que yo quiera? Tengo pasos que seguir. Y la única parte en la que te involucran es cuando mueras.

―¡Lo sé, Draco!- tomó su rostro entre sus manos- Créeme cuando te digo que lo siento más que tú, porque sé las expectativas de tu familia. Y no estoy esperando a que vengas corriendo a querer salvarme, mucho menos que dejes el lado oscuro. Y mierda, ¡Aun así lo acepto! No te estoy pidiendo que dejes todo por mí. Estoy pidiéndote que…-su voz se volvió casi inaudible- estés conmigo. Aún cuando tengas que matar a una docena de muggles, aún cuando cometas el peor de los crímenes yo quiero estar contigo.

Draco lo miró profundo, pudiendo sentir el peso de sus ojos, y repentinamente tenía un torbellino en la cabeza.

―Me vale lo que estés pensando de mí en estos momentos. No es ninguna estúpida declaración de amor, no estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo. Y si no quieres arriesgarte está bien. No voy a rogarte ni a ponerme de rodillas para que tú…

―Está bien.

―¿Qué?

―Lo entiendo, Harry. Entiendo todo esto. Sé que estar del lado contrario me atraerá problemas, pero cambiarme de bando a estas alturas… sería un genocidio a mi familia. No estoy dispuesto a perderla.

Por un momento, ambos desviaron sus miradas. Y Harry pensó en un vano intento de ser libre: _Que no podamos salir de aquí. Que nadie nos encuentre. _

Al fin y al cabo, la sala podía darles todo lo que pidieran. ¿No?

Pero qué absurdo. Rió con tristeza. Que más daba si el mundo se derrumbaba alrededor si estaba con él.

―Es un antes y después.

―¿Qué?- parpadeó varias veces.

―Sí.- habló Draco- Está iniciando todo ¿No es así?

―Si pero, ¿a qué quieres llegar?

―A que nadie puede detenernos hoy. Mañana quien sabe- Harry lo miró confundido- Habrá una guerra, eso ambos lo sabemos bien. Morirán cientos de personas y quizá sea yo quien mate a la mitad de ellos.

―Ni que fueras tan habilidoso- repuso el otro queriendo sonar despreocupado. Pero era al revés, ¿Qué pasaría si Draco mataba? ¿Lo aceptaría así, sin más? ¿Le daría miedo estar a su lado?

Harry quería entender el desprecio que sentía Draco hacia los muggles, de verdad que quería. Pero era tan ilógico, tan irrazonable que la pregunta que se formulaba en su mente nunca llegaba a sus labios.

―Quiero que entiendas algo, y no me critiques por ser tan cobarde.

El moreno guardó silencio.

―Todo lo que haga será por la seguridad de mi familia. Soy una carnada.- dijo, y pronto su voz sonó tan segura que Harry temió que estuviera volviéndose loco- Exactamente eso. Soy el juguete de los mortífagos. Por ser el más joven. Por no haber cometido atrocidades aún. No historial, ningún crimen, ninguna sospecha. Harry, si se tratara sólo de mí yo… yo en verdad me iría contigo. Hace tiempo que dejé de preocuparme por los _sangre sucia_

Harry lo miró con un deje de furia.

―Lo siento- se excusó- Pero es así. No me importa si en el mundo hay sangre pura ó mestiza, no me importa cómo es que un hijo de muggles puede llegar a ser mago. Pero no está en mis manos. Implica a mis padres, y ellos son lo único que tengo. Haré lo que tenga que hacer para mantenerlos con vida. Estoy seguro que ya-sabes-quién no los ha asesinado sólo por compromiso ante la fidelidad que le guardaron.

Ni bien había terminado de hablar cuando ese sabor tan exquisito y placentero se había introducido dentro de su boca. Primero fue compasión, después coraje, y entre tanto todo se volvió lengua, desenfreno y frenesí.

―Cuando todo haya terminado…- murmuró Harry sobre sus labios, poniéndose de pie para empujarlo contra el colchón― Estaré esperando.

Draco lo tomó por la cintura y trató desesperadamente de desaparecerle todo. La ropa no le estorbaba tanto como ahora.

En pocos minutos la camisa de Harry yacía en el suelo, la de Draco estaba desencajada y con la mitad de los botones desabrochados. Entonces las manos se volvieron en un arma poderosa, y sus cuerpos pedían a gritos "Más"

El silencio se volvió jadeos. La indumentaria se volvió desnudez. Arriba se volvió abajo, y adentro se volvió afuera.

Ese era el maldito poder que ejercían el uno sobre el otro. El poder de poner todo de cabeza, de mover el mundo, el cielo y el infierno.

La cama golpeaba dura contra la pared, y Draco embestía y Harry quería que no se terminara nunca.

El orgasmo llegó como una corriente de aire que entra para salvar del calor. Llegó como si no tuviera otra forma de llegar. Como si de repente todo fuera luz, paz, tranquilidad. _Y placer._

El cuerpo de Draco cayó sobre la espalda del moreno. Débil, renovado.

―¿Qué decías sobre ponerte de rodillas?

Harry rió. Y su carcajada le llegó extraña a los oídos. Parecía increíble, en serio, porque una risa en un momento tan agridulce hizo que se le volcara el estómago. Y el alma. Eso que ni siquiera estaban en guerra. Pero por el momento no tenían de qué preocuparse…

―No volveré para el último año.

El muchacho que estaba ocupado besándole la nuca suspiró melancólico.

―Yo tampoco.

Harry se sintió culpable, porque deseó que Dumbledore se encargara de todo. Que fuera él quien se arriesgara para encontrar los horrocruxes. Que no se entrometiera. Que simplemente Voldemort desapareciera en un instante. _Ojala muriera con sólo desearlo._

Draco por su parte, maldijo en su interior el peso de su destino. Lo peor de todo, era que si le daban a elegir cómo empezar todo de nuevo, optaría por el mismo camino porque era cómodo. Él también se sintió culpable. _Ojalá no fuera tan cobarde._

―Estaré esperándote- pronunciaron los labios mordidos- Lo haré, Draco. Así como lo hago ahora, antes de que empiece todo, lo haré después de que las cosas hayan terminado.

Harry giró sobre si mismo, quedando a espaldas de la cama y bajo a un rubio posesivo.

―Y haré como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Lo besó, pero esta vez fue solo amor. Y un júbilo que sólo estaría ahí durante unos segundos. Ya no era una batalla a ver quién lo hacía mejor. Había dejado de serlo en el momento que Harry cruzó el umbral.

―Sólo no hagas nada estúpido- agregó- No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida escondiéndote sólo porque tengas una condena pendiente en Azkaban.

―No haré nada que tú no harías.

―Diablos- Harry torció la boca- Eso suena aún peor.

Draco rió antes de besarlo.

―Déjame decirte que no seré indulgente. Te lo repito, haré lo que tenga que hacer.

―Vale, pero si vas a matarme, que sea a polvos por favor.

―Me encargaré de eso.

**~ò~**

El año pasó más rápido de lo que debería. Con un encuentro secreto, cien besos y el mejor sexo de despedida, Harry y Draco se desearon suerte, porque eso era lo que ambos iban a necesitar.

La muerte de Dumbledore fue algo que nadie más que Snape esperaba. Su huída incluyó a Draco y esa fue la última vez que el esmeralda se combinó con el gris durante todo un año.

Afortunadamente, Harry Potter envió a Tom Riddle a la tumba antes de que Draco Malfoy cometiera una estupidez irreversible.

Eso era algo por lo que debían celebrar el resto de sus vidas.

... Juntos.

**~~ F I N.**

* * *

**N/A:  
Y**eeey, lo he terminado.  
Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y por haberme leído y por llegar hasta aqui y y y por todo.  
En serio espero que les guste porque me llevé dos días escribiendolo. En lo personal, quedé bastante satisfecha, aunque quería un final más emotivo.  
Y pensé en terminarlo con angst pero tengo una tendencia impulsiva a los finales felices y pues, este es el resultado.

Me siento feliz, y espero que uds hayan quedado conformes con este capi tanto como yo lo estoy.

Besos, y hasta la próxima.


End file.
